


How to eat pocky?

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, NSFW, The Pocky Game
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Cara mereka memakan pocky bersama kekasih tercinta. Modus receh para seme untuk mencium kekasih masing-masing.Jadi bagaimana cara kalian memakan pocky?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katanya sih hari ini Pocky day ^^ pengen ikutan saja hehehehe. Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Rexa hanya meminjam karakter yang beliau buat untuk kesenangan semata.  
> Happy reading! ♥

"Eh?"

Iris biru langit dan merah itu mengerjap sebelum saling berpandangan.

  
"Itu ... tentu saja digigit dulu kan? Baru  
dikunyah perlahan. Jangan berhenti,  
karena kau akan kalah jika pockynya  
terlepas dari bibirmu," terang Taiga sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

  
"Kagami-kun...."

  
"Apa Kuroko?"

  
"Praktek denganku," ujarnya sambil  
menyelipkan sebatang pocky di  
bibirnya.

  
"Oke."

  
Taiga memosisikan diri berhadapan  
dengan bayangannya dan mulai  
mengambil ujung pocky yang lain  
dengan bibirnya. Seringai menantang  
tercipta. Netra semerah darah  
berbenturan dengan netra biru muda  
sedingin es. Tampak percikan api  
menyala sesaat, sebelum keduanya  
mulai tantangan itu.

  
Taiga dan Tetsuya dengan tenang  
mengigiti stik biskuit berlapis coklat  
yang menggiurkan itu dan memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

  
Deru napas mulai saling menyapa  
dengan rona merah muda pucat mulai  
tersemir di pipi keduanya. Kontak mata semakin melekat. Seolah ada magnet yang membuat keduanya enggan berkedip barang sejenak.

  
Tetsuya melihat refleksi dirinya di bola  
mata Taiga, begitu pun sebaliknya.  
Kedua sudut bibir Taiga terangkat  
seiring semakin berbahayanya posisi  
bibir keduanya. Panjang pocky yang  
tersisa tak lebih dari tiga senti. Akan jatuh jika salah satu dari mereka  
memutuskan berhenti.

  
Taiga mengangkat tangannya dan  
memegangi belakang kepala Tetsuya.  
Fokus Tetsuya masih terpaku pada  
usaha mempertahankan pocky tetap di  
bibirnya, tak sadar dengan gerik  
partnernya.

  
Kepalanya ditarik mendekat sebelum  
bibirnya merasakan tekstur yang lebih  
liat tapi juga lembut dan hangat secara bersamaan. Pocky yang tersisa  
terlupakan karena sejurus kemudian  
sensasi basah membuatnya menutup  
mata dan menyerah saat dilumat oleh  
sang cahaya.

  
Keduanya berpisah dengan napas  
putus-putus. Taiga tersenyum lebar  
penuh kemenangan sementara rona  
merah mulai mengubah ekspresi datar  
di wajah Tetsuya.

  
"Kami menang!" Taiga menutup  
deklarasi dengan merangkul Tetsuya  
dan kembali mencium mesra sang  
bayangan.

  
.  
.  
.

  
End


	2. Chapter 2

"Kouki...."

  
"Ya, Akashi-san?"

  
"Seijuurou, Kouki ... harus berapa kali  
kukatakan untuk memanggil namaku  
saja?"

  
"Euhmm ... maaf, Sei."

  
"Nah, itu lebih baik. Kemari."

  
Bak dihipnotis, Kouki menuruti perintah mutlak sang kaisar merah dan duduk di samping Seijuurou. Netra coklat Kouki kemudian tertumbuk pada kotak berkover merah di atas meja.

  
"Pocky? Aku tidak tahu Sei suka  
pocky juga," ujarnya sambil mengambil sebatang pocky dari kotaknya.

  
Tangan Seijuurou meraih telapak  
tangan Kouki yang memegangi pocky  
tersebut. Memaksa atensi personifikasi chihuahua itu kembali padanya setelah sempat teralih pada batang tipis biskuit berlapis coklat yang tengah digenggamnya penuh kehati-hatian.

  
"Juga?"

  
Kouki terkekeh kecil. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "Aku sangat suka pocky, Sei! Kalau beli pocky kadang tidak cukup jika hanya beli satu kotak. Kakakku--" 

Seijuurou sedikit terpancing. Sungguh,  
tak habis pikir bagaimana wajah polos  
itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan  
kewarasan dalam sekejap. Kouki masih asyik berceloteh sendiri, tak sadar telah membangkitkan insting predator di hadapannya.

  
"--jadi rasanya akan lebih crunchy,  
renyah begitu.... Ng, Se-Sei? A-Ada  
apa?"

  
"Kau bilang tadi kau tahu cara  
memakannya dengan lebih nikmat,  
Kouki...."

Suara rendah otoritif sang kaisar membuat Kouki tiba-tiba merinding. Kouki meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

  
"Kalau begitu ajari aku memakannya,"  
ujarnya dengan nada perintah mutlak,  
tatapan tajam yang mampu melelehkan hati Kouki, juga seringai yang membuat jantung Kouki berdentum tak karuan.

  
Di bibir sang kaisar telah terselip  
pocky yang tadi ia genggam.

  
"Um ... Sei ... ma-maksudnya cara  
makan yang bagaimana? Ini ... uh...."

  
Sebelah alis Seijuurou terangkat. Kouki menundukan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Merutuk dalam hati karena kekasihnya itu menuntut dengan cara yang selalu tidak biasa. 

Dengan enggan Kouki meraih ujung pocky lainnya dengan bibirnya.  
Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, Kouki grogi  
setengah mati. Seijuurou mulai  
menggigiti pocky bagiannya, Kouki  
memulai dengan jeda waktu  
sepersekian detik berikutnya.

  
Semakin digigit, semakin terpangkas  
jarak antara mereka. Entah karena apa,  
tapi tampaknya Seijuurou begitu  
semangat menggigiti pocky bagiannya  
hingga membuat Kouki terperangah,  
berhenti mengigiti pocky bagiannya.  
Pocky yang tersisa sedikit itu mulai  
gamang, Kouki panik karena pocky  
bagiannya mulai menggelincir keluar  
bibirnya.

Seijuurou memanfaatkan  
kesempatan itu untuk mendekap  
pinggang, merapatkan tubuh mereka.  
Lalu mendongakkan dagu Kouki dan  
meraup keseluruhan pocky sekaligus  
bibir kekasihnya itu. Kouki mendadak  
disapu amnesia, lupa cara bernapas,  
menyerah dalam dominasi sang kaisar.

  
.  
.

End


	3. Chapter 3

"Tentu saja dimakan langsung-ssu!!!  
Memang ada cara lain?"

  
"Berisik, Kise! Tidak bisakah kau  
menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan?!"

  
"Aominecchi, hiddoi-ssu! Aku kan  
selalu menang dalam permainan  
pocky! Wajar dong kalo aku antusias!"

  
Daiki tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh ya?  
Tampaknya tidak seperti itu."

  
"Hmmph, Aominecchi saja yang tidak  
tahu-ssu."

  
"Coba buktikan," tantang Daiki sambil  
mengunjuk sebatang pocky yang  
terselip di bibirnya kepada Ryouta.  
Tersulut, Ryouta mendekati Daiki dan  
mengerling genit.

  
"Boleh saja! Kalau aku menang  
Aominecchi harus mau jadi budakku  
selama seminggu-ssu!!!"

  
Daiki menarik Ryouta ke atas  
pangkuannya. Dilepasnya sejenak  
pocky yang tadi terselip di bibir.

  
"Oke. Tapi kalau aku yang menang kau  
sebaiknya bersiap-siap, Ryouta. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan diriku cuma aku!"

  
Sebatang pocky sudah melintang,  
menghubungkan bibir keduanya.  
Kilatan menantang tergambar jelas di  
netra berbeda warna keduanya.  
Namun sebelum gigitan pertama  
dimulai, Ryouta menjauhkan wajahnya.

  
"Sebentar, Aominecchi...."

  
Daiki mengerutkan kening. Ryouta  
tersenyum penuh makna sambil  
mengambil sesuatu dari saku  
celananya. Sebuah sapu tangan  
berwarna jingga pastel.

  
"Untuk apa itu?"

  
"Karena Aominecchi terlalu percaya  
diri, jadi kali ini dalam tantangannya  
Aominecchi tidak boleh melihat-ssu."

  
"Ha?"

  
"Kau berniat pakai zone kan? Itu tidak  
boleh-ssu!!"

  
"Zone bukan dipakai untuk permainan  
macam ini, baka Kise!"

  
"Pokoknya mata Aominecchi harus  
ditutup-ssu!!"

  
Ryouta melipat sapu tangan itu menjadi berbentuk dasi. Daiki mendengus.

  
"Oke. Bring it on!"

  
Ryouta terkekeh lalu memasangkan  
sapu tangan itu menutupi mata Daiki.  
Menalikan dan mengeratkan simpulnya di belakang kepala Daiki.

  
"Ini berapa Aominecchi?" tanyanya  
sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya  
dengan tiga jari yang teracung.

  
"Lima?"

  
"Yakin?"

  
"Aku tidak bisa melihat, bodoh! Sudah  
cepat! Gerah tahu!"

  
"Iya, iya! Aominecchi ini tidak sabaran  
sekali-ssu."

  
Ryouta kembali duduk di atas  
pangkuan Daiki dan menyelipkan  
sebatang pocky ke bibir Daiki sebelum  
meraih ujung satunya dengan bibirnya  
sendiri.

  
Daiki seolah tahu timing yang tepat.  
Dan segera menggigit bagian miliknya.  
Ryouta tak mau kalah mulai menggigit  
miliknya. Sengaja menggoda dengan  
sedikit menggesekan kakinya pada  
betis Daiki. Namun bukannya  
terdistraksi Daiki malah semakin  
semangat menggigiti pocky bagiannya.

  
Tangan Daiki merayap memeluk  
pinggang Ryouta, membuat mata  
beriris emas itu membelalak akibat  
terkejut. Ryouta sibuk meronta,  
menolak lebih dekat saat Daiki mulai  
memepetkan tubuh mereka. Dilema  
antara ingin memukuli Daiki atau  
mempertahankan pocky yang tinggal  
lima senti.

  
Daiki semakin beringas menggigiti  
pocky. Tinggal dua setengah senti, dia  
tak melihatnya, tentu saja, tapi napas  
Ryouta yang berembus dekat wajahnya memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah sangat dekat.

  
Dari pinggang tangan Daiki merayap  
menyusuri punggung Ryouta menuju ke tengkuk. Ryouta menggeliat tidak suka, tapi berusaha setengah mati tidak menjatuhkan pocky yang sudah mulai habis. Di tengah kegelisahan wajahnya dipaksa miring ke samping.

Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa bibirnya sudah diklaim oleh Daiki. Tersentak sejenak, Ryouta berhenti. Daiki menyosor lebih dalam, memaksa  
Ryouta memberikan perlawanan,  
menyudutkan Daiki lewat pertarungan  
lidah. Tapi kenyataannya Ryouta  
kehilangan momentum hingga dipaksa  
tunduk oleh dominasi Daiki.

  
Daiki menarik paksa sapu tangan yang  
menutupi matanya. Tersenyum lebar  
saat Ryouta terengah dengan wajah  
yang memerah.

  
"Kau kalah, Ryouta. Bersiaplah dengan  
hukumanmu mulai dari nanti malam."  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima masih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic-fic berikutnya! ♥
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
